Green Is A Good Colour On You
by SantittanyForever
Summary: Santana finds out what happens when Brittany gets jealous, and it's not such a bad thing. Fluffy Brittana one-shot. Rated M for one slightly steamy scene, just to be safe.


The choir room was buzzing with activity, with the members of the McKinley High Glee club eager to start the day's performances. It was Whitney Houston week, which meant that everyone was ready and raring to perform songs by one of the greatest performers of all time – well, mainly everyone; Finn was showing slight signs of reluctance, but Mr Shue simply told him to suck it up and deal with it, much to the quarterback's dismay.

In particular, Santana was extremely excited about this day. While the death of one of her role models was a terrible blow, she was overjoyed that they were finally being given the chance to pay homage to Whitney. Brittany was excited too, and both girls could barely keep the grins off their faces as they discussed their upcoming performance of 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody'. However, Santana had failed to tell Brittany about her planned performance for today, which was going to be her rendition of 'So Emotional', accompanied by none other than Miss Rachel Berry.

Suffice to say, Brittany was more than a little surprised when Mr Shue called Santana and Rachel up to the front, only for them to begin dancing to the opening drum beat with wide smiles on their faces.

While she was pleased to see her girlfriend having such a good time singing up there with Rachel, she couldn't shake the slight tinge of jealousy that had shrouded her mind. Santana was her singing partner; no one else's. Over time, Brittany had developed a deep aversion to sharing, and this issue increased tenfold when it came to Santana. Ever since their duets lesson last year, when Santana had refused to sing with her and had performed with Mercedes instead, Brittany had resolved to never let Santana go again, for fear that she might lose her in a more literal sense too. So, when it came to duets, Brittany S. Pierce did not mess around; Santana Lopez was hers, and if the brunette forgot this from time to time, then she had to be reminded.

As this thought hit Brittany, a devious plan began to formulate in her head. She fought to keep the smirk off her face, as her idea continued growing.

"_Santana Lopez"_, she whispered under her breath, '_prepare to be taught a lesson on what happens when you make Brittany S. Pierce jealous."_

* * *

Santana was humming to herself contentedly, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, while she placed her books into her locker. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Brittany sneaking up behind her, so it came as quite a shock when the bubbly blonde wrapped her arms around Santana and buried her nose in the crook of her neck.

"Hey Britt." She giggled, her eyes bright with amusement and delight.

"Hey San." Brittany replied, placing a soft kiss on Santana's exposed neck.

The Hispanic girl felt her breath hitch ever so slightly at the feel of Brittany's lips on her skin, and had to extract herself from her girlfriend's arms before she lost her self-control right there in the middle of the hallway.

Brittany smiled shyly, understanding Santana's need to move, before placing her hands on Santana's shoulders and speaking excitedly.

"So, San, what are your plans for tonight?"

"Uh, nothing really B. I was going to see if you wanted to come home with me and maybe watch some Sweet Valley High? Get our cuddle on?"

Her eyes were wide and hopeful, but Brittany shook her head, causing Santana to stick out her bottom lip in a mock pout, in that way that was irresistible and oh-so-adorable.

"I'm saying no, because I have something else planned for you."

Santana perked up at this, peering at Brittany curiously.

"Oh really? And what would that be?"

Brittany merely raised one eyebrow mysteriously, before whispering, "Just be at mine at eight", before turning and walking away, feeling Santana's eyes on her until she had turned the corner.

* * *

Santana arrived at Brittany's house at 8:05, her heart racing somewhat excitedly. Although she had been with Brittany for quite a while now, the blonde had never been so secretive about her plans before. Needless to say, Santana was a bundle of excited, nervous energy, fixing her hair and smoothing down her rather gratifying dress every few seconds.

She walked up the garden path towards Brittany's house, but stopped when she heard music trickling softly through the front door, which was ajar. She identified the tune as belonging to Rose's Theme, the infamous melody known for accompanying one of the most famous scenes in Titanic, which Brittany knew was one of Santana's all-time favourite movies. She then looked up, her attention focused on the soft red glow emanating from Brittany's bedroom window. Her brow furrowed in confusion, trying to determine whether she had forgotten an important date regarding their relationship, like an anniversary, but she couldn't think of anything.

Santana then noticed something on the front step, and walked forward slowly, only to realise that it was an arrow, made of red rose petals, pointing towards the house. She pushed open the front door tentatively, and was met with a trail of rose petals, leading upstairs. She smiled wryly, imagining Brittany setting this entire thing up, unable to believe that she had such a sweet, thoughtful girlfriend.

The brunette then followed the trail up the stairs, until it stopped in front of Brittany's room. Santana was unsure of what to do next, so she knocked softly before pushing open the door and peeking in. She was met with a sight that momentarily took her breath away; ruby red lights were strung up all over the room, and scattered on the carpet were an array of red and white petals, while candles flickered softly in the corners of the room. Santana then looked over to the bed, where Brittany was perched, holding a single red rose. The blonde was dressed in a fitted black top and shorts, which accentuated her smooth stomach and toned legs, much to Santana's delight. Brittany's silky blonde hair flowed delicately around her face, giving her the effect of having a halo; Santana thought this was more than appropriate, as she saw Brittany as her own perfect angel sent from heaven above.

Santana then realised she still had no idea what was going on, and tried to think of something to say.

"Britt…?" she trailed off, unsure of what to make of all this.

"Hey baby." Brittany replied softly, smiling lovingly at Santana.

The brunette couldn't help but to return the smile, blushing when Brittany looked her up and down, appraising her outfit less than subtly – which was comprised of a tight-fitting green dress accompanied with knee-high boots – and giving Santana a cheeky wink.

"So, what's this all for?" Santana asked softly, tilting her head to the side and gazing at Brittany inquisitively.

The blonde answered by standing up and walking towards Santana, taking her hands and pulling her close, before capturing her lips with her own. Santana involuntarily let out a small squeak of surprise, before melting into the kiss and bringing one of her hands up to tangle in Brittany's hair.

They broke the kiss a few seconds later, each girl needing to catch her breath.

"Whoa." Santana breathed, resting her nose on Brittany's and wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck.

Brittany chuckled cutely, before pulling back slightly and looking into Santana's eyes earnestly.

"So, San, this is what this is all about. Now, this may sound silly, I mean, I've been known to say some pretty stupid things…"

Santana cut her off abruptly with a short shake of her head, before speaking firmly.

"Nothing you say is stupid, Britt. Like I've said before, you're a genius. And anyone who thinks otherwise is just too narrow-minded to see that."

Brittany smiled shyly, ducking her head in embarrassment, before continuing.

"Okay, here goes. Ever since we officially became girlfriends, I've been so happy. I mean, I was always happy before, when I was with you, but nothing has made me happier than hearing you actually call me 'your girlfriend', and knowing that I can hold your hand in public and I can take you out on dates and we don't have to hide anymore."

Santana took a deep breath, already feeling tears begin to form in her eyes at the sheer simplicity and honesty of Brittany's words.

"But, there was a time when I wasn't happy. Towards the beginning of last year, when you were still having trouble accepting who you were. And that day, when I asked you to sing with me during duets week in Glee Club, and you said no; that day was one of the worst days of my life. Because I thought it meant that you didn't love me like I loved you, and that thought made me sadder than when Lord Tubbington got diagnosed with his alcohol problem. So, when you agreed to sing with me this week, for Whitney week, it made me feel like the happiest girl in the world. You finally wanted to sing with me, to show the world that we were together, and that you weren't scared or ashamed anymore. But then, I saw you singing with Rachel, and…"

"Oh B!" Santana exclaimed, her expression horrified. "You don't honestly thing I have a thing for _Berry_, do you? I mean, you've had some slightly crazy thoughts in the past, but that's just sick! I mean, _Rachel_? Really?"

Brittany shook her head, indicating that Santana had misunderstood her words.

"No San, that's not what I'm saying!"

"Oh, okay. Good. Because I only want you B, you know that." Santana sidled closer to Brittany, pressing her lips to the blonde's for a few seconds before whispering, her voice low and sultry, "Besides, you know I have a thing for blondes."

Brittany couldn't hold back a small giggle at that, to which Santana grinned blissfully; one of her favourite hobbies was making Brittany laugh.

"Anyway, as I was saying," the blonde continued, "seeing you sing with Rachel just brought back all of those feelings of insecurity and hopelessness, so I wanted to do something to show you just how much you mean to me, and to show you how grateful I am to call you mine."

Santana felt a tear fall onto her cheek, sniffling quietly as she took in Brittany's sincere words.

"So," Brittany then took Santana's hand, leading her over to her large mahogany desk situated under the window, "I have prepared a meal for us to eat – by prepared, I mean I've ordered your favourite Chinese food from the restaurant down the road – and I've got a bunch of your favourite movies, so you can choose what you want us to watch. I've also got loads of those nice smelling bath salts that you love, and I thought we could take a bath together later."

Santana smirked at this, as Brittany's face flushed the most endearing shade of pink.

"Brittany. I don't know what to say. This is all… it's incredible. I love you so much."

The blonde giggled ecstatically at this, before pecking Santana sweetly on the nose and replying, "I love you too, Sanny Boo Boo."

This had both girls in fits of giggles for several minutes, until they had calmed down a bit and Brittany began leading Santana over to the bed. She motioned for the Latina to sit down with a small nod of her head, and Santana obliged, smirking as Brittany winked at her before turning to retrieve the tray of food from her desk.

"Now, we have duck spring rolls, seaweed, sesame prawns on toast, prawn crackers, sweet and sour chicken, and, your absolute favourite, pork dumplings." Brittany declared proudly, as she set down the tray in front of Santana, which was practically heaving with food and was almost overflowing.

"Jeez Britt." Santana exclaimed, her eyes wide with astonishment. "Maybe I should make you jealous more often." She teased gently.

Brittany simply shoved Santana playfully, before crouching in front of the DVD player and reading out the list of movies she had selected.

"Okaaaay, so we have: The Hunger Games, Harry Potter, The Amazing Spiderman, or Zombieland."

Santana hated to admit it, but she was a bit of a secret nerd at heart, and loved movies involving sorcery and superheroes and post-apocalyptic realms. She took a moment to ponder her decision, before smiling excitedly and answering, "Zombieland! I loves me some Emma Stone."

Brittany chuckled at this, unable to disagree; they both had a little thing for the endearingly awkward yet charming young actress.

"Zombieland it is." Brittany said, before placing the disc into the compartment and pushing it shut.

After a few minutes of pressing buttons and skipping trailers, the screen was adorned with pictures of gruesome-looking zombies and the cast of the movie as the menu appeared. Brittany pressed play eagerly, before leaping up and shuffling onto the bed, crawling until she was next to Santana. She gazed down at her girlfriend, who met her eyes willingly, smiling a little as Brittany pressed a quick yet sweet kiss to her cheek, before lying down next to the Latina, laying her head on her chest and resting her right arm over Santana's stomach.

They lay there in silence for fifteen minutes or so, drawn in by the humble brilliance of Jesse Eisenberg as his character explained the dire conditions he had been left in. Brittany then heard her stomach rumble less than elegantly, so decided it was time for some food. She sat up, Santana following, and grabbed the tray, which she had left at the foot of the bed.

She picked up a dumpling, pulling it apart swiftly with her nimble fingers, and turned to Santana, quirking one eyebrow up questioningly. The brunette understood what she was asking, and opened her mouth, as Brittany popped in half a dumpling with a small giggle.

This went on until almost all of the food was gone, both girls lying back down and sighing happily, satiated and satisfied.

"Britt?" Santana mumbled, the haze of food and warmth making her slightly drowsy.

"Hmm?" replied the blonde, trailing her hand lightly up and down the Latina's arm.

"Thank you."

This caught Brittany's attention, and she sat up slightly, resting her head on her hand so she was peering down at Santana, who was lying beneath her.

"For what, babe?"

"For everything."

Brittany's brow furrowed in slight bewilderment, until Santana began to explain her words.

"Thank you for being the best thing that has ever happened to me. Before I met you, I felt lost, drowning in a world where I didn't fit in. I didn't know who I was, and even if I had an idea of who I was, I didn't want to accept it. Then you came along. You made my world bright and full of happiness. You're like my own personal sun. You're stunning, and warm, and you make me feel good in a way no one else can. You're amazing, Britt."

Brittany blushed abashedly, ducking her head.

Santana quickly caught her chin with her hand and raised Brittany's head until their eyes met, a collision of bright blue and chocolate brown.

"I adore you, Brittany. You are my world. You make me a better person, and you make my life worth living. That's why I'm thanking you."

Brittany beamed, leaning down to press her lips firmly to Santana's. The brunette knew that this was Brittany's way of reciprocating her words, and so she smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck and pulling her closer. The blonde let out an involuntary sigh of pleasure, to which Santana felt her body react in a way that never ceased to amaze her. Tingles shot up and down her spine, and she felt her body tremble as she brought her legs up and draped them around Brittany's waist, locking her feet together so the blonde was firmly pressed into Santana's body.

They were both hyper-aware of each other, hearing every gasp and broken breath, every sigh and little moan. Brittany began to grind down gently, Santana's breathing becoming even more ragged and uneven due to the sudden pressure being applied to her most sensitive area. She let her hands travel up Brittany's body, her fingers raking over her back, pulling her top up slightly so her smooth skin was exposed.

Santana smirked, lightly scratching up Brittany's back, an action she knew drove the blonde wild. As if on cue, Brittany groaned loudly, feeling light tremors rock her body as Santana's fingertips sent electric shocks up and down her spine. She bit down on Santana's neck, and then it was Santana's turn to whimper, as her little pants of ecstasy soon became desperate whines of pure pleasure and need.

"Britt…" she gasped, clawing at the blonde's top, practically ripping it off.

Brittany understood what Santana was asking, and so sat up quickly, removing both Santana's dress and her top and shorts, leaving them both clad in nothing but their underwear.

Brittany then continued to ravish Santana's neck, revelling in the moans escaping from Santana's slightly parted lips. Santana rocked harder against Brittany, feeling herself getting more and more worked up, almost as if she was at the precipice of a cliff and was preparing to leap off into the abyss below.

"Britt… so close…" she panted, pulling Brittany even closer than she thought possible.

Brittany whined, a sign that she too was near the edge, and so Santana continued thrusting against her, wanting to bring them both over the edge together.

A few seconds later, both girls were overcome with a sensation of pure bliss, the feeling seeping through their bones, shrouding them in a haze of undeniable, immeasurable pleasure.

"Wow. That was…" Brittany breathed, as she slowly lay herself back down next to Santana, pressing a lazy kiss to the Latina's neck.

"Yep." Santana replied, smirking somewhat triumphantly at the idea that she could make Brittany feel so good that she was rendered practically speechless.

Both girls lay in silence for a minute or so, catching their breath, while Santana lovingly peppered Brittany's lips, cheeks, nose and forehead with tiny mouse kisses.

"Hey San?" Brittany ventured, turning to gaze at the brunette, who had an endearingly blissful smile plastered on her face.

"Yes Britt?" she replied, lacing her fingers with Brittany's as the blonde laid her arm over the Latina's chest.

"I forgot to tell you, I really like the dress you wore tonight."

"Well, thank you Britt." Santana giggled, slightly embarrassed yet extremely flattered by her girlfriend's unexpected compliment.

"Yeah. Green is a really good colour on you." Brittany continued, smiling at Santana happily.

Santana thought about this for a moment, then looked at Brittany, locking her eyes onto the blonde's.

"You know what I think, Britt? Judging on the way you react when you get jealous, I'd have to say that green looks much better on you."

Her voice was low and sultry, one eyebrow cocked boldly, as if she was daring Brittany to challenge her.

"Oh yeah? Well, how about we go for round two, then we'll see just how jealous I can get?" Brittany murmured, licking her lips and smirking suggestively.

"You are so on." Santana said.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Brittany had flipped her over and began kissing her passionately.

Oh yeah. Santana definitely liked it when Brittany got jealous.

* * *

**So I know I've kinda neglected writing for a while, but that's only because I started university in September and it's taken me a while to adjust to everything. BUT, I'm pretty settled now, so I should be able to get back into the routine of writing pretty regularly! Yay!**

**I thought I would get back into the flow of things by writing this one-shot, as the idea for it has been floating around my mind for a while so I wanted to get something solid written down. It actually felt amazing to sit down and write again, I didn't realise how much I've missed it. But I'm back now! :D**

**So, I hope you guys liked this little piece, and hopefully a new multi-chaptered fic should be on its way soon, once I've solidified an idea and a storyline and whatnot. **

**Until then, stay awesome everyone! :)**


End file.
